He Lives In You
by psychoInnocent
Summary: Crossposted from AO3. Four years after her father is killed, Soleil goes to Ylisse with a heavy heart. Soleil/Ophelia; Past Gerome/Inigo
So this was started on March 25, 2016, when the new DLCs were announced in Japan and all we had were preview photos of the kids.

As of now, it's obviously AU, but I loved what I had going and thus, this was born.

I have a few references in here to: Disney, FE: Awakening Vol. 3, and Hamilton, so if you catch them, please, tell me haha.

I listened to 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift and 'Dear Theodosia' by Lin-Manuel Miranda during the last half of this fic, so, y'know, listen to them if you have a chance!

xXx

"Soleil, my dove, I have little time to explain. Take this and go."

"Papa-"

"This sword will protect you. Trust in the Falchion. Find and protect Ophelia and Caeldori."

Before he turned away, Laslow took one last look at his daughter. Barely over 15, looking far too small holding a sword and face streaked in tears. She looked so much like his mother-

He turned around, not letting her see his tears before he all but ran away.

 _Naga protect her._

XxX

 _My darling,_

 _If you've opened this letter, then chances are I've passed away._

 _Soleil, I know this is not an easy request, but when you all are safe, go meet Anna at the Dragon's Gate with Ophelia. I do not know if Severa spoke with Caeldori, but invite her as well._

 _Show her the sword I left in your possession. Anna will guide you to Ylisse._

 _The sword is named Falchion. It has been passed down our family for generations. This one belonged to my sister, Lucina, before I came to Nohr. It will serve as proof that you are my, and thus their, kin._

 _When you meet them… don't be alarmed by their age. They'll explain everything._

 _Soleil, I have one last thing to confess._

 _My name is Inigo, and my father is the Exalt of Ylisse._

 _You are a princess, and the blood of the Hero-King lives in you._

 _May Naga bless you my darling, and know I wish I could have been there to watch over you._

 _\- Inigo, Prince of Ylisse_

xXx

 _Mother, Father, Lucina,_

 _This girl is my daughter. Her name is Soleil. She and Ophelia, the mage with her, bear the brand._

 _Owain, Severa, and I have fallen in battle. The war in that country escalated far more than we had initially expected, and we all had someone to protect._

 _Mother… I spoke often of you, to anyone who would listen. You were my inspiration, my heart, and I've missed you while I was gone. How I wish… that I could have seen you one last time._

 _Lucina, my brave, gorgeous sister. The Falchion never failed me Lucina- it protected me even when by all means I should have died before this. I'm sorry, big sister, that even with all our effort, you still lost us. Take care of Soleil and Ophelia for me._

 _Father, when I was young, I lost you the first time. I hardly remembered you. During the war, I barely spent time with you, because you had enough to worry about rather than your wayward son. I left just months after the war, with nary a time in between to speak with you. But know this father: you are my hero._

 _I love all of you. I wish I could have returned to Ylisse, just to see you one last time, but the gods have conspired against that._

 _-Inigo_

 _P.S- Severa refused to tell me if she spoke with her daughter. I pray Caeldori joined Ophelia and Soleil, but if she has not, ask the girls to speak with Cordelia, if only to give her closure._

XxX

It had been 4 years since she had last seen her father alive. 4 years since he had gave her the sword strapped on her back and the letters she kept in her pack. The war they had fought for was finally over, at the cost of their families.

From the depths, Shiro and Siegbert took the stand to slowly rebuilt Hoshido and Nohr with Forrest and Kiragi quickly following suit. The others voiced their assent, all but two: Soleil and Ophelia.

The news surprised everyone, but the biggest shock was Caeldori. She stood from her place next to Dwyer, fury emanating from her being.

"What do you mean you're _leaving_?"

"The war is over, you don't need us anymore." Soleil spoke up quietly, her gaze even as she met Caeldori's. "My papa asked me to do something before he died, and I plan to honor it."

"What, you mean visiting that fantasy world of my mother's? I thought you were better than that- you're a royal retainer for god's sake!"

"And Siegbert gave me permission to go! He understands! Just as Forrest let Ophelia go!" Her voice was desperate, she knew. But she wasn't going to let Caeldori insult any of them like that. "Even if this is a wild goose chas-"

"You have a _Job_ Soleil." The red haired girl stepped up, standing before Soleil. Her eyes were full of anger and grief and an emotion Soleil couldn't describe. "You leaving us means you turn your back on what we fought for- on what our parents died for. How could you be so selfish?"

The words were like a slap to the face. Soleil stepped back, her lips pressed tightly together as she struggled to respond.

"You're right." Ophelia stepped to stand next to Soleil. Her voice was carefully even as she spoke. "We could be walking into a trap. We could die. Regardless of what happens, we won't come back, and you won't know for sure what happened to us- like our parents."

Everyone in the clearing inhaled sharply as Ophelia took a deep breath. They all felt the loss of a loved one deep in their chests, but Ophelia's quiet frankness hurt.

"But we made a promise." Soleil picked up where Ophelia left off, her hand searching and claiming Ophelia's hand in hers. "Like King Xander and King Ryouma made Siegbert and Shiro promise to rebuild Nohr, Papa and Sir Odin made us promise to find our way to their old homes and inform their families. I have no intention of breaking that promise."

Before Caeldori could speak again, Siegbert stood, his eyes sad but calm as he walked up to them, placing a gentle hand on Soleil's shoulder.

"If the gods are willing, you'll always have a place in Nohr Soleil, Ophelia. Caeldori, their choice is made- they will go on their journey. None of us have the right to stop them, but you have a right to join them."

"..." Soleil could see the grief etched in Caeldori's eyes, the anger turning into bitterness and jealousy before she shook her head, her body quivering faintly as she met Soleil's gaze head on. "No. My loyalty is with Hoshido and Nohr. Lord Siegbert is right."

It stung Soleil, to hear the implied _traitor_. But she could sense the warring emotions in Caeldori, and accepted it with grace.

"Be safe, both of you." Siegbert's voice was kind, and, in an act of insecurity and sadness, opened his arms to offer his retainer a hug.

Soleil choked back an unbidden sob, flinging herself into his arms. Behind her, she heard Forrest quietly speaking to Ophelia. They had become close, the last few years they fought together. How could they not?

As she pulled away from Siegbert, the young king sending her a soft smile, she flinched as small bouquets of herbs were thrust in her face.

"Take care of yourself." Midori smiled, a little uncertainly. "I don't have much to spare, but just in case- you never know what could happen."

As if that had been the catalyst, the rest of their group came up, whispering goodbyes and stifled tears.

By the time Soleil and Ophelia managed to pull away, even Caeldori had put away her anger to wish them luck on their journey. With their final goodbyes, the girls slowly pulled away to look at their closest friends one last time before turning their backs on them, escaping into the forests that led them to the Dragon's Gate.

XxX

The Dragon's Gate was falling apart.

It was Soleil's first thought as she climbed the last few stairs, her arm shooting back to steady Ophelia before she fell.

The Dragon's Gate was one step away from being complete ruins, and Soleil found it hard to believe that this place could lead them to Ylisse.

 _It was all a lie! You're going on a wild adventure to kill yourselves!_

Her face must have expressed her worries, for she felt Ophelia gently squeeze her fingers and pull her forward.

"You must trust in my father and yours." Ophelia's voice was soft, gentle not to bump against Soleil's raw nerves. "Now, your father said someone would meet us-"

"Oph-"

"State your business before I kill you." A glint of metal pressed against Ophelia's throat, an arm wrapping around her waist to keep her still.

Ophelia could only stutter, and Soleil's hand immediately went to her sword but, "Try it. I've defended this gate with my life; I won't lose to a little girl and her knight." The voice was undoubtedly feminine, full of emotions that Soleil couldn't untangle.

"W-we're seeking Anna to guide us to a place called Ylisse."

"Ylisse? How-" Ophelia was released and their attacker moved to meet Soleil's gaze. "I am Anna, now tell me how you've heard of Ylisse."

Anna was smaller than Ophelia, her eyes hard as she spoke. Every inch of her spoke of a well-seasoned fighter and Soleil didn't doubt it for a moment.

"My name is Soleil, and this is Ophelia. Our fathers… were from Ylisse, and asked for us to go to their parent's homeland to speak with them. My father said you would recognize this sword as his."

Carefully, Soleil pulled the Falchion out of its sheath, presenting it to the red haired woman. Anna gasped softly, her hand gently trailing the gold and silver blade, before, to the two girl's surprise, pressing her finger gently the side, watching as the blade easily split the skin.

"Wh- what are you doing?!"

"The Falchion is a sacred blade- it is only sharp when wielded by a worthy member of the royal family. The sword never lies." Anna's eyes were inquisitive as she pulled her finger away, a small green light enveloping her finger and leaving it as it was before.

"Come with me- I'll take you to the gate."

Soleil shared a glance with Ophelia before shrugging, sheathing the Falchion before offering her hand to the blond.

It was an odd comfort as they joined hands again, and Soleil drew strength from that. They followed Anna through the ruins, climbing over various pieces of rubble and rock that blocked their path.

"Here. Come, both of you." Anna motioned the girls through one of the doorways that hadn't crumbled.

The passage was dusty and littered with loose rubble. As they walked further in, the less light permeated through the hallway, and soon they could barely see anything in front of them.

With a quiet whisper, Ophelia conjured a small ball of fire to rest on her hand to guide the two girls as they trailed after Anna, who walked with confidence even in the darkness.

Eventually, Anna turned to them, her eyes brimming with an unknown emotion. With a quiet flourish, she gestured to a door hidden in the wall next to her.

"The Outrealms are a dangerous place if you have no idea where you're going. Hold tight to each other and don't let go. I know a pack of teenagers whom, years ago, got separated because they didn't take precautions. Now, come."

The Outrealms were beautiful. Soleil and Ophelia both gaped at the sight they entered, not noticing as the door behind them disappeared.

Anna let them stare for a moment before clearing her voice, pulling their attention back to her.

"Remember what I said. I can't go further, but I can guide you in the right direction. Simply focus on your fathers and their world will appear before you." With those obscure words, Anna vanished with quiet smile.

 _It was a pleasure to meet you, Princess Soleil of Ylisse, Princess Ophelia of Ylisse. May Naga watch over you._

XxX

 _"My name is Soleil. My father was a royal retainer to Prince Xander… before he disappeared."_

 _"Prince Xander? He was my father. I… haven't heard from him in a long time."_

 _"You're Prince Siegbert?! But- then- Prince Xander is-"_

 _"Presumed dead, yes."_

 _"...I see. Well, until this battle is over, I'll do my best to protect you!"_

 _"You don't have to do that-"_

 _"You'll be king right? We have to make sure you survive."_

XxX

For a moment, neither girl could react. Then, with a sinking certainty, they looked back simultaneously to confirm that indeed, their way back to Nohr was gone.

"I… guess it's up to us now." Ophelia offered, her flame long gone now.

Soleil nodded mutely before sighing, looking up to the 'sky.' She suddenly felt trapped, here in this world with no way of knowing how to proceed.

…

"Anna said… to think about Papa didn't she?"

"She said to think about them both, and we'll find our way there." Ophelia confirmed, her hand tightening on Soleil's.

Soleil sighed but nodded, letting out a faux confident smile to send to her companion. Ophelia took a deep breath of her own before closing her eyes, Soleil quickly following suit.

She thought about her childhood stories, the ones her papa would tell her about.

About the brave and dashing Prince Inigo and his beloved older sister Princess Lucina, with their ten loyal soldiers following them to protect their homes. About how only the Princess had the power to stop the evil. About how, through their adventures, Prince Inigo had fallen in love with his Knight.

She thought about how her dad always looked nostalgic and how he'd tell her about how his parents fell in love as soon as they met.

Ophelia's gasp broke through Soleil's thoughts, and she shook her head as she turned to face what the other girl had noticed.

It was a portal, with no way to peer into the other side. It was a tad ominous, and she nervously wondered what would happen if they were wrong, if the Outrealms simply spat them out in the wrong place.

… It was too late now though. Beside her, she felt Ophelia brush their shoulders together as she stood straight.

 _Have faith._

XxX

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I am Shiro, son of the late King Ryouma, and my retainer, Asugi."_

 _"I see. I am Siegbert, son of Crown Prince Xander, and my companion here is Soleil."_

 _"Nohrians huh? What business do you have here in Hoshido? Ready to destroy more families?"_

 _"Asugi!"_

 _"I dare you to say that again! We came here to search for Forrest, not to be insulted by some… thief."_

 _"Soleil, enough. We seek no quarrel with Hoshido."_

 _"Asugi, calm yourself."_

XxX

Honestly, Soleil didn't know what to expect.

They had exited out of the Outrealms in a forest not far from a small town. There they met a group of sympathetic strangers, who showed them the right path towards Ylisstol.

"Just keep on this path; it shouldn't take you more than a few hours to reach Ylisstol, home of our brave Exalt and his family."

Indeed, the walk was not far, though by this point both girls were exhausted from their long journey. Still, seeing the gates to Ylisstol revived their spirits.

Ylisstol was huge, and the castle was grander than Soleil had ever seen. Ophelia was just as mystified, her eyes glowing as she cradled her tome close.

The girls walked through the cobbled streets, taking each sight in with a sense of awe- is this what their home would've been like, had the war not gone on?

The thought of the war made Soleil deflate, her awe fading as nervousness creeped in. The royal family of Ylisse- her grandparents and family were in there, all hoping for their fathers to walk through the doors.

Soleil stopped before the gates, her body frozen. Ophelia looked nervous, but she turned to Soleil with a look of determination.

"Soleil, we're so close. Let's finish this, once and for all."

Soleil wanted to snap at her, fight with her like a wounded dog. But she stopped, taking in Ophelia's tired, haggard expression, the dirt smudges and tears on her clothes, her hair matted with mud and blood. She could see herself reflected in Ophelia's eyes and she looked away, guilt running through her.

Ophelia had placed her belief in Soleil, and Soleil had dragged her away from their friends, away from the only place they had ever called home, to come here. Ophelia had never complained, and Soleil never appreciated her more than she did right now, here on the pristine steps of their ancestors.

"Let's go."

XxX

 _"Siegbert!"_

 _"Oh thank the gods you're safe Forrest. And your friends?"_

 _"I'm Nina. My father was Prince Leo's retainer."_

 _"And I'm Ophelia Dusk. My father was also Prince Leo's retainer."_

 _"Wait- Ophelia? Daughter of Odin?"_

 _"Why yes! I see my father's name has spread far and wide. And you are?"_

 _"Soleil. My father, Laslow, entrusted me with this blade and ordered me to find you and someone by the name of Caeldori."_

 _"Soleil? My father told me about an old friend of his who had a daughter my age!"_

 _"I take it Sir Leo is also…"_

 _"...Yes. We're all in the same boat."_

XxX

"Lord Chrom, there are two young women begging permission to speak with you and your kin."

"Did they say who they were?"

"No sire, but one of them bears the Mark of Naga."

"Wha- Escort them in. Lissa and Olivia should be in the Library with Libra and Lucina, bring them here."

XxX

Soleil couldn't help the pained gasp that escaped her when she saw the Exalt.

Exalt Chrom was an imposing figure, standing tall in front of his throne. At his side was a young woman, her midnight blue hair matching Chrom's exactly. On the Exalt's other side, another woman stood, her bright eyes watching them under her pink bangs. Pink bangs that matched her own.

Besides the Royal family- and Soleil knew, in her heart, that those were her grandparents- were a pair of blonds.

The woman was speaking animatedly with her partner, taking small peeks at the two girls before glancing away. The man next to her was wary, but he said nothing beyond gently hushing the girl at his side.

 _When you meet them… don't be alarmed by their age. They'll explain everything._

"Who are you? Frederick says one of you bear the Mark." Chrom spoke, and Ophelia quaked a little, her small hand grasping Soleil's.

"My name is Soleil, and this is Ophelia. We are the daughters of two men important to you." Soleil's voice was steady as she slowly fished the letters out of her pocket. She glanced at Ophelia, and when Ophelia nodded, she let go and approached her Grandfather, handing him the crinkled, blood-and-tearstained letters before retreating back to Ophelia's side.

Chrom didn't say anything as he read through the words Soleil had memorized. By the end though, his eyes were misty and his fists were clenched as he passed the letter to the woman with beside him, speaking softly before turning back towards Soleil and Ophelia.

"Is it true?" He asked softly, his voice no longer as strong as it was. Behind him, the woman let out a strangled cry as she began to weep. The others circled her, but all Soleil could hear was " _He's dead Inigo my son Naga please…!_ "

"Papa told me years ago… that the war was chaotic. The last time I saw him, he gave me this sword and his writing to give to you." To her shame, her throat closed and she looked away from Chrom.

He looked like her father, and a sense of longing and sadness rose in her heart.

"Owain…?" Both girls turned back to the group, where they could see the blond girl on her knees, her eyes full of tears, her voice cracked and childlike. "It can't be… not Owain- h- he promised to come back he can't-"

"Lissa, he's with Naga now-"

"He shouldn't have died! Inigo shouldn't have died! Why didn't Naga protect them Libra!" The last words were like a dam, and she began to wail. Beside her, Soleil could feel Ophelia begin to weep silently.

Chrom looked back at the girls before he moved to the pink haired woman's side, pulling her quietly to his chest. "Olivia, Lissa, you both know they tried-"

"But it wasn't enough." The words were cold, emotionless.

The princess, who Soleil could only assume was her aunt, walked towards them. Her eyes were suspiciously wet, her lips taut as she stood in front of Soleil.

"I'm sorry." Ophelia's voice was weak, thick with tears. "We didn't know until it was too late, and by then we had no choice-"

"You two shouldn't have dealt with this." Lucina's voice was quiet, and it chilled Soleil. "We suffered to make sure our families would live and those two still managed to fuck up." Her laugh was mirthless, and she hugged herself, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"...My father said this was yours." Soleil slowly unslung Falchion, pulling away from Ophelia to present the sword out to Lucina. "I'm sure he intended to return it to you."

Lucina didn't respond, but her hand slowly reached out, caressing the sheath for a moment. "Owain made this for me." She whispered softly before shaking her head, her bangs covering her eyes. "It is rightfully yours. I have no need of it, not now."

"But-"

"I've no need of it. I-" Her voice faltered and Soleil felt her battered heart break more as her aunt tried to gather herself. "I wouldn't be able to wield it. Not anymore."

After a moment, she seemed to control herself, taking a deep breath before squaring her shoulders, meeting Soleil's eyes before offering a hand.

"I'm Lucina… Inigo's sister and Owain's cousin." Her voice was soft now, fragile almost. Ophelia reached out, taking Lucina's hand gently.

"I'm Ophelia, Od- Owain's daughter." Ophelia stumbled over her father's name, but nodded firmly as she shook Lucina's hand.

"And I'm Soleil, Inigo's daughter." Soleil hesitated in her words but Lucina merely smiled sadly, understanding even as she took Soleil's hand.

"Despite the circumstances… trust me when I say you are both welcome to Ylisse." She gestured before turning, leading them to the group of mourning adults.

"Owain and Inigo are both with Naga now." At the quiet confirmation, everyone flinched. Lissa had tears on her cheeks, but she slowly stood, steadying herself on Libra's shoulder as she looked at Ophelia.

"Are you… truly my granddaughter?" Lissa's voice was faint, but as Ophelia nodded she took slow steps before flinging herself at the other blond.

"I'm so sorry!" Ophelia looked startled, but before she could say anything Lissa continued. "I never wanted for Owain to go through what he did, but now you also had to go through it?" She continued to ramble, and Ophelia weakened her grip on her emotions, letting tears fall. Libra soon joined them, pressing a gentle hand to Ophelia's cheeks.

"The gods saw it fit to take them to their world and the gods have never been denied." He let a pained smile escape him, closing his eyes as he spoke. "Praise Naga for letting them both have strong children and for keeping them safe."

Soleil could only watch as Ophelia let herself cry, grasping Lissa's dress as she began to sob. She snapped out of it though, when arms wrapped around her waist and a bed of pink hair pressed against her shoulders.

Soleil tensed for a moment before turning around, looking down to meet distraught light pink eyes. Her arms hesitantly reached to circle the woman- her grandmother's- shoulders and she felt the other woman press against her shoulders.

"Olivia-"

"When I first met Inigo," Olivia's voice faltered and her grasp tightened on Soleil before she spoke again. "He was haunted by his memories. He had been alone, like all of his friends, for two years… he had been in a big battle before they came to the past and then he lost sight of all of his friends. He looked like you, lost and sad and needing nothing more but someone to hold you up."

Soleil's breath hitched and she hiccupped, feeling a strong burn of embarrassment as tears fell down her cheeks. She felt a hand on her shoulder and a pair of strong arms carefully pulling her small dysfunctional family in as she let herself break apart much like Ophelia had.

For a moment, she felt like she was home.

XxX

 _"Kiragi!"_

 _"Shiro!"_

 _"I'm glad you're safe- but where is-"_

 _"Dad's… gone. They attacked us late at night and…"_

 _"I understand. Where's Hisame?"_

 _"He said he saw a Pegusus Rider nearby and told me to stay back. He should be back soon. And your friends?"_

 _"The Nohrian Royal Court."_

XxX

Olivia and Lissa eventually took charge, pulling away from their granddaughters. The Queen turned to the singular guard in the room, whom bowed in silent apology.

"Frederick, before you send word to Gerome and Cherche, can you send someone to fix up a guest room for the girls? ...From there, do as you please, but please send Cordelia here as quickly as possible."

The guard- Frederick- nodded and left quietly with surprising ease, considering his armor. For a moment, Soleil thought about Ignatius, and her heart, still raw from her meltdown, ached numbly for the friends they left behind.

Lucina hadn't said anything since her declaration of her brother and cousin's death. She had pulled away from Soleil soon after Olivia had, instead turning to her father quietly.

"I… should tell Brady personally. He and Yarne were close to Inigo and Owain." Her voice wavered, but her gaze was resolute. Chrom nodded his permission, and Lucina strode out of the room as Frederick returned, with-

"Caeldori?" The name slipped out of Soleil's lips without her permission. A proper look told her she was wrong, that this woman was older and not as war torn like her friend was. But it was obvious, from the color of the woman's hair to the way she carried herself, who she was.

"Cordelia." Chrom walked up to her, masking his previously pained expression as he spoke. "Has Frederick told you?"

"No." She even sounded similar to Caeldori, and Soleil couldn't help the tremor that wracked her body. She felt Ophelia rest a hand on her shoulder, neither prepared for another heartbreak. "Lord Chrom, what is going on?"

"...You are, of course, aware that Severa departed with Inigo and Owain a few years ago?"

"Of course." Cordelia looked wary. "All she said was that it was a favor, and that she won't drop in until she returns."

"Cordelia…" Chrom's face was pained, but his words were gentle as he tried to lessen the blow.

"I received the news today. The three of them have passed away."

Cordelia swayed in shocked, her face paling. "How- wha- How do you know for sure- Chrom please, don't joke like this."

"I'm not jesting." He closed his eyes, pained as he gestured to Soleil and Ophelia. "Inigo and Owain's daughters, Soleil and Ophelia. They arrived today, and told us about their… passing."

Cordelia turned, her eyes piercing Soleil. She looked distraught, hiding uselessly under a desperate plea.

"I'm sorry." Soleil shrugged helplessly, shifting uneasily. Cordelia bowed her head, but not before Soleil could see a glimmer of tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Soleil?" Chrom touched her shoulder, causing her to turn to him. "Who… who is this Caeldori Inigo mentioned?"

Soleil hesitated but Ophelia answered, her eyes never leaving Cordelia. "She's Lady Selena- Lady Severa's daughter. She… decided not to come with us when we parted ways with the others."

"Why…?" There was the pain Soleil was afraid of. "Why didn't she come with you? Was she ashamed of something? My _daughter_ -"

A flurry of movement passed Soleil, a pink figure carefully enveloping Cordelia into a hug.

"Oh Cordelia, I'm sure Caeldori had a reason not to see you." Olivia consoled the red head, her voice soft and comforting, as if she hadn't dealt with a similar heartbreak just a short time before. Cordelia buried her face in Olivia's shoulder, her body wracked with tremors.

"..." Soleil hesitated, exchanging an uneasy glance with Ophelia.

 _My mother swore to never die on me! Or abandon me! Now look what she did!_

Under normal circumstances, she believed that Caeldori would've been overjoyed to meet her grandmother. But she felt far more personally betrayed about her mother's death than Soleil or Ophelia.

XxX

 _"I found her on the woods. Her Pegusus should be alright with some rest."_

 _"Thank you, Hisame."_

 _"...Thank you, strangers. I got injured while escaping my deeprealm."_

 _"You too?"_

 _"Aye. I am Caeldori."_

 _"Wait- Caeldori? Ophelia!"_

 _"Hmm? Do I know you?"_

 _"Are you Caeldori, daughter of Selena?"_

 _"...I am."_

 _"Our fathers' knew your mother."_

 _"...I see."_

XxX

It was a quiet, somber affair.

Soleil and Ophelia were clad in black, gifted by one of Olivia's friends, Cherche. Her son had all but avoided the girls- specifically Soleil- but Cherche had simply smiled sadly and told them not to worry about it. He had taken the news of Inigo's passing harshly, and he's been more antisocial than usual.

Ophelia had paid the dark clad man little mind, instead quietly conversing with a scarred young man in cleric robes and a timid man who looked ready to run out of the hall. They were Sir Owain's oldest friends, Brady, whose mother was best friends with Aunt Lissa, and Yarne, a shapeshifter (taguel?), whose mother had joined the Shepherds years ago

Soleil quietly excused herself, squeezing Ophelia's hand before she walked towards the masked man. Her father's stories came to mind- the young prince and his knight. Maybe, just maybe-

Before she could reach him, her view was suddenly obscured by a scaly wall, and she startled backwards, landing hard on the floor as a- oh gods it's a wyvern- pressed its head against her chest.

"Minerva- no!"

The wyvern keened, its head pressing closer to Soleil. It wasn't that Soleil didn't like wyverns- after all Ace was pretty cool when he wasn't trying to eat them- but she wasn't exactly sure how to react to one cuddling her.

"Minerva, release her damn it!" The wyvern grumbled- gods was this dragon complaining- but lifted its head off of her, letting Soleil scramble back a bit to look at her savior.

Lo and behold, it was the masked stranger she wanted to talk to. His brow was furrowed as he lectured the wyvern, his body posture rigid. He eventually stopped, grumbling under his breath before he turned to Soleil.

"You smell like In-" His breath caught before he forced the words out, looking away from her. "You smell like that idiot. Minerva… was always fond of him."

Shakily, she stood. Her papa was- had been- friends with a wyvern? So far, it was the most interesting fact that she had learned here in Ylisse.

"I… see. I didn't realize my papa had such a good friend here." She shot him a sunny smile, one that he took one glance at and looked away again, a pained grimace on his lips.

"Minerva!" He called the wyvern to his side, moving as if to leave. There was still time before the service however, and Soleil was determined to talk to this stranger.

"Wait! Please! I want to talk to you!"

"No." The words were stiff, cold as he kept walking.

"Why not? Is it because I look like him?" She ran next to him, grabbing his arm. He scowled, trying and failing to break Soleil's strong grip.

"Please! He may have been your friend, but he was my father and I barely knew him!"

"Stop- just. Stop." He wouldn't look at her, his lips drawn back. "Literally everyone here knows him, why must you pester me about him."

"Because! I- my father…" How could she explain this? "You're the only one who won't talk to me. Aunt Lucina said you were his closest friend, that beyond Sir Od- Owain, he talked to you."

"Even so." He hesitated, his fist clenching at his side. "Even so, I can't. Leave me alone."

"Are you his knight?"

He startled at that, his eyes wide even behind the mask. Soleil pressed, stepping closer to the man.

"I never caught your name, but I… I've heard my father call a name at night. Are you Gerome, the knight my father fell in love with?"

"How do you-"

"My bedtime story, whenever my papa came. It never changed. It was always about a princess and her brother, with their ten loyal soldiers. The princess loved all of her people equally, though the mage and her knight were her closest allies. The prince… fell in love with his knight as they journeyed through the land." Soleil paused, taking in Gerome's reaction. "I didn't piece together everything, until after I came here… but that's why you won't talk to me."

"They didn't tell us where they were going."

"Hmm?"

"When they left- Inigo told Lucina but neglected to inform anyone else. He was there one day… and then disappeared, all we knew was that he had gone to some far off land with Owain and Severa. They're gone for years… and then, you two arrive here, and tell us that all of them are dead." Gerome pulled away from Soleil, looking away from her.

"I'm sure you know what happened to our parents. First them, now our closest friends. Who's next?"

With that, he walked towards the chapel, the wyvern following him. Soleil watched him go, thoughts running through her mind.

XxX

 _"Ophelia… after this war. I'm going to search for my father's homeland."_

 _"..."_

 _"Will you join me?"_

 _"Lord Forrest is someone I strive to protect."_

 _"I... understand."_

 _"However. My father loved his homeland… I'd like to see why. So yes, I'd love to join you Soleil."_

XxX

Soleil shivered in her dress, slowly making her way back. She didn't know how royal funerals worked- hell, when someone died in battle, they held small ceremonies when possible, but Siegbert and Shiro were insistent that they moved on before their enemies could find them. So this was new to her, and if she interpreted Ophelia's posture correctly, her partner was just as unsettled.

Soleil quietly went back over to Ophelia, wrapping her arms around Ophelia's waist. Ophelia said nothing, pressing back against Soleil as she listened to Brady's failed attempt at hiding his tears.

Chrom called for everyone's attention. They had all gathered in the palace, quietly mingling while they waited for everyone to arrive. There were no bodies, and their priest was Aunt Lissa's husband, so they had little reason to hasten the ceremony.

Slowly, the crowd grew silent as Chrom and his guards ushered everyone into the adjourning chapel. Yarne and Brady quickly excused themselves, Brady wiping away tears as Yarne wrapped a comforting arm over his old friend.

All around her, Soleil could feel sadness dampening her spirits. Ophelia pressed flush against her side, both of them looking around as people passed them. She could see her grandmother by her husband's side, pressed closed to him not unlike how Ophelia was to her. Chrom didn't speak, but Soleil could see how his body quivered with suppressed grief before he pulled away, becoming once again the strong Exalt, at least for a moment more.

Ophelia's grandfather wasn't within the crowd- he was ahead of them, in the chapel praying to Naga, the divine dragon of Ylisse. Soleil only knew a little about of the goddess, but her father had always insisted that she was real, and that was enough for her to offer up a silent prayer.

Aunt Lissa was with her niece, both looking somber as they led the parade. Soleil averted her gaze from the pair, unsettled by the sight of her father's aunt wearing such dark colors.

Cordelia was the worst, she felt. She was dressed modestly, in a long black dress. But Soleil couldn't look her long either, because Lady Cordelia's hair reminded her far too much of blood for comfort.

Absently, she wondered if Caeldori would have caused the same reaction.

As they entered the chapel, Soleil stifled a soft gasp. She hadn't been outside all day, but evidently the sun was shining today. The room was washed with bright colors from the stained glass, and for a moment, Soleil felt like spinning around and dancing. Instead, she smiled, and when she glanced at Ophelia, the mage was also hiding a small smile.

Soleil and Ophelia walked to the front of the pews, settling between Olivia and Lissa. Libra and Chrom stood at the stand, quietly speaking as everyone sat in the long rows.

The royal chapel was a large place, large for public meetings and weddings and anything of the sort. It was far more than enough to hold a group of 40 people and 2 wyverns (Soleil was curious about the wyverns, about why they were allowed in the building at all. Aunt Lucina merely smiled her sad smile, and told her that Minerva loved Inigo very much, and it wasn't fair to not let her say goodbye.) Soleil was unable to sit still, looking around at the people behind her and the stands before her.

Obviously, there were no bodies to bury here in Ylisse. Instead, Lady Cordelia and Libra had sketched portraits of the deceased and placed them evenly in the front of the hall.

Soleil's father was in the center, a circlet placed in carefully styled blue hair that matched his father and sister. He was younger than Soleil remembered, but then, the two artists only remembered how he and his friends looked like before they left. But his face was the same, less lined from age. His eyes, instead of the light brown Soleil remembered, were a deeper mahogany, with the Brand of Naga in his eye.

Beside her father, to his left, was Lady Selena- Severa. Her hair too, was different, a reddish brown color that made Soleil momentarily wonder how Caeldori would look like with the same shade. Soleil had never met her friend's mother, but she could see the striking similarities between them.

Sir Odin was the only one who looked the same of the three. Ophelia stifled a soft cry, a look of pure longing in her eyes as she gazed at the painting. Soleil had only ever met Ophelia's father once, when he and her father had come together to visit for a short time. He had been kind, telling her stories about her father that made her laugh, and her father flush bright red.

All of the portraits were decorated in beautiful flowers, obviously picked that morning from the Royal Gardens. As the crowd quieted, Soleil's grandmother stood, curtsying to her husband before turning to the crowd. Chrom in turn bowed before slipping into Olivia's vacated seat, his gaze lingering on his son before turning back to his wife.

"Thank you, all of you, for coming on such short notice. Before my husband speaks, I'd like to sing a piece with Libra, and wish safe travels for our children as they go to Naga's side."

Libra stepped up next to Olivia, both turning to face each other before a soft harp began to play.

Soleil and Ophelia pressed together as they watched their respective grandparents sing and dance together, their words uplifting and somber at the same time, the dance quick and light, yet slow and sad to create a strange, yet beautiful prayer.

X x X

 _"...Hey, Lord Forrest?"_

 _"Yes Nina?"_

 _"My dad… he was a jerk. But I know… I… The gods have forsaken us, and I know my dad was by no means a religious man, but I wanted to-"_

 _"I feel the same way, Nina. As do the others."_

 _"So-"_

 _"Yeah, we'll have a small service."_

XxX

Chrom was a powerful speaker, Soleil realized.

After her grandmother and uncle sat, her grandfather had taken the stand again. He did his best to keep his voice even, as he spoke about Severa, a brave young woman who would badmouth him but defend him from anyone's dissent; Owain, his nephew with a strange habit of speaking loudly and naming his weapons, but was swift with a sword and ready to guard his mother; and Inigo, his son who smiled and laughed to keep everyone's spirits up, even when he had to hide his own emotions.

Her grandfather forced a smile as he finished speaking, gesturing for his daughter to take the stand before sitting beside his wife, taking her hand and speaking softly.

Soleil felt Ophelia press all the more against her, feeling a small hand slip into her own to grasp tightly. Aunt Lissa had told them about their fathers' travel through time with their friends, so it was no surprise when Aunt Lucina began to speak of her brother and cousin's exploits in their childhood.

Her aunt's voice faltered when she began to talk about Severa before she shook her head, her voice strong as she forged forward.

After Lucina spoke, it was all of her father's friends turn.

The eldest of the group, a dark haired mage, stepped forward first. Then Sir Brady, and then Sir Yarne, and eventually Soleil didn't bother to hide her soft giggles and tears from the various endeavors her father and his friends had gotten into. Even Gerome had grudgingly shared a small story from a harvest festival.

Eventually though, the tide tempered, and it was her turn.

Ophelia went up with her, offering silent support as Soleil gazed out at the crowd of people that knew her family. Who was she? She was Soleil, Inigo's daughter. But she didn't know how her father had been a crybaby, or how her father had been far more shameless than she'd known.

But...

They wanted to know about his last few years. She and Ophelia came back, so they owed it to them to share their stories.

"My father... All of you talk about how he smiled and laughed and was a shameless flirt... I saw another side of him. I grew up in a world apart from him, where every time I saw him he was only a few weeks older while I had gone years without seeing him. But every time I saw him, he would bring me a small gift, and he would tell me about the war efforts.

Every time I saw him, his gambeson was more beat up, his face lined with stress. His shield was scuffed, more dented, the paint chipped, and a new bruise on his face. But he'd never fail to hug me tight and tell me that eventually the war would be over. He'd tell me about Sir Owain and their various misadventures.

I was 15 when I last saw him... he came rushing into my home, pulling the sword off his back and handing it to me. He gave me a small pack, and told me to run. I didn't realize... that it was the last time I'd see him.

He was my father, and the most important person in my life. I loved him, and I pray that when he died, he knew how much _he_ was loved."

With that, Soleil stepped back, lowering her head to hide her tears. She wouldn't, couldn't cry.

 _Fake it til you make it._

As Ophelia slipped past her, she lightly pressed their hands together before she stood at the stand, her words just as strong as Soleil's had been.

XxX

 _"You want to do what ?"_

 _"When this war is over, my papa told me about his homeland. I want to learn about it!"_

 _"It's just some stupid story Soleil. Why do you put so much faith in it?"_

 _"I- forget it, Caeldori."_

XxX

It was a month now, since the funeral.

Soleil rarely slept, lying awake at night with Ophelia slumbering at her side. Sometimes, she go out by the windows, staring at the bright twinkling skies above. Other nights, like this one, she'd leave the castle to lie in the grass, letting her mind wander.

The stars back home were clouded, and she'd rarely seen the stars in Nohr.

Absently, Soleil wondered how her friends have fared since they left. If they were all still together, or if they'd split up to go to Nohr or Hoshido.

She wondered if the stars were different in Hoshido.

Soleil groaned softly, stretching out and placing her arm over her eyes. She had no disbeliefs- she made her choice coming here to Ylisse. Sometimes though… sometimes she wanted to go back.

A gentle, scaled touch startled her, and she scrambled up, her eyes wide as she took in the dragon next to her. Her heart thundered for a moment before she recognized the wyvern.

"Minerva…? The future Minerva, if her memory served correctly. Aunt Lucina had told her though, that where the older Minerva went…

"Minerva!" The sound of running footsteps echoed and Soleil couldn't help the sigh that escaped her, shifting to stand as Gerome came into view.

He was still masked, she noted. Gerome had come to the castle only a week ago, according to Ophelia. He was Grandfather Chrom's retainer's son, so she supposed it was no surprise that he came and went.

She forced a smile, lifting a hand to gently pet Minerva's head; letting the wyvern rest her head on Soleil's lap as Gerome slowed and stopped next to his wyvern, placing a hand on Minerva's back.

Soleil didn't know what to say. They hadn't parted on the best terms, and she didn't want to cause anymore friction between them. Still…

"My father tried to visit me as often as he could when I was growing up. He would never stay for more than a night or two- he was too wary of what could happen to his liege during his absence despite the time difference between my deeprealm and Nohr. He… wanted to make the world "safe and sound" for me, before I left home."

Gerome didn't say anything, but though Soleil didn't turn to look, she knew he was still there. He didn't walk away, and she forged forward.

"I saw him once, during our last fight against Anankos. He sent out these monsters, these monsters that were like walking, rotting corpses, reanimated to fight. A-all… of our parents were there. I could hear my liege yelling in disbelief. I saw how if Nina wasn't there, Ophelia would have fallen and not have the courage to get back up.

It was horrible… but we all unanimously agreed to put our parents to rest. I… even if we hadn't… I would have fought my father. It's because of me that he died-"

"I'm here because your father didn't want to leave me behind. If he hadn't, we'd both be dead." Gerome cut in. Soleil twisted to look at him, but he was looking away from her, his fists clenched at his sides, his lips drawn taut. "Are you- are you certain that's what happened to them?"

Soleil hesitated, unsure why Gerome looked so upset- it was the most emotion she'd seen on his lips since she'd spoken to the man. "...It'd be difficult to mask that terrible stench." She hugged herself, looking up at him. "...Do you… know what happened to them?"

"Naga save their souls." Gerome whispered before looking down at Soleil, Minerva still resting her head on Soleil's lap. "They turned into _Risen_. We… spent our whole lives fighting them, and… gods they turned into the one thing they hated."

His voice trembled, cracking as he spoke. With difficulty, Soleil pulled away from the wyvern and stood, reaching out to touch Gerome's arm. The masked rider stiffened but didn't move away, saying nothing but gazing at her expectantly.

"I like to think that… by beating them… we set their souls free to rest."

"...I'd like to think so too."

XxX

 _"Did we do the right thing?"_

 _"...I think so."_

 _"We had little choice."_

 _"I know."_

 _"We won. Their souls are with the gods now- now we just have to make them proud."_

XxX

Soleil slipped into their bed an hour later. Ophelia stirred, turning over and opening her eyes wearily.

"Is everything alright…?"

Soleil didn't reply for a moment, instead reaching out to pull the blond into her arms and holding her tight.

"Yeah. Everything is fine now."

xXx

For Reference, Lucina mentioning the sheath is a casual shout out to her S support with Owain. :)

Caeldori does not take up much of this fic, and I have a variety of reasons for that- her insecurities, her anger, and the duality of Severa's anger towards Cordelia, and Cordelia's anger towards Selena.

Hit me up at soleilofylisse on twitter!


End file.
